WFCT-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WFCT-AM *If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WFCT-FM '''WFCT-TV is a TV station in Jacksonville, Florida, broadcasting as a FOX affiliate on DT ch. 7. It's transmitter is located atop The Bank of America Tower in Jacksonville. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WFCT-TV signed on June 12th, 1949. It was the First Coast's 1st TV station (and the 2nd in Florida, after WMFL-TV). WFCT-TV signed on as a independent station until 1986 when it became the charter affiliate of FOX. WFCT-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. In May of 1950, WFCT stated a news department & has been the #1 news station in the First Coast since their launch of the news department. In the early 60s, WFCT's News Depratment became the 2nd station in America to air a 2-hour news block (after WMFL-TV), running from 4:00-6:00 PM & the 2nd Morning Newscast in America (again after WMFL-TV), from 5:00-9:00 AM. In February of 2003, WFCT launched a 5-Hour Morning Newscast on the weekends from 5:00-10:00 AM. The success cause WFCT to move this on the weekdays & created a new 3-Hour morning Newscast on the weekends from 7:00-10:00 AM DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WFCT remained on ch. 7 when the analog to DT conversion was complete On June 12th 1999, during WFCT's 50th Anniversary Special, WFCT-TV signed on it's DTV signal at 3:00 PM. WFCT-DT signed on as Ch. 32, but later moved to Ch. 24 in 2002 & finally setting in on Ch. 16 in 2005 Programming Since signing on in June of 1949, WFCT has been in 1st place in the First Coast TV market. Today, the station is still #1, because of High-Rated syndicated programming Programming on WFCT *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''Family Feud'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''Rachael Ray'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WFCT *''FOX 7 News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''FOX 7 News at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM Newscasts In 1950, WFCT started it's 1st ever newscast, WFCT-TV News, a 2-hour local newscast from 4:00-6:00 PM. A year later, the station launched a morning newscast known as "WFCT-TV News Morning" Unlike other FOX stations, WFCT airs newscasts at 9:00 AM, 4:00 & 7:00 PM. As a FOX station, WFCT airs news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:30-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On June 12th 2004, WFCT 7 became the 1st station in the First Coast to broadcast news in HD. On December 25th 2010 (Christmas Day), FOX 7 expanded it's Weekend Morning News by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM. Also, FOX 7 added a weekend half-hour 11:00 newscast. On April 18th 2011, FOX 7 expanded it's Weekday Morning News newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On August 13th 2011, FOX 7 expanded their weekend 11:00 newscast to an hour. On October 15h 2011, FOX 7 added a weekend half-hour newscast at Noon *Weekdays: **''FOX 7 Morning News'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''FOX 7 News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''FOX 7 Morning News'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM **''FOX 7 News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-12:30 PM **''FOX 7 News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''FOX 7 News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News Team Anchors *'Melanie Lawson' - weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) and noon *'Phil Amato' - weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) *'Bruce Hamilton' - weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Staci Spanos' - weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) *'Rob Sweeting' - weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Jennifer Waugh' - weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Tom Wills' - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Mary Baer' - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Jason Law' - weekend mornings (6:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Jessica Clark' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Kent Justice' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. Weather *'Richard Nunn' (AMS/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'John Gaughan' (AMS/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 4:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Tim Deegan' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 5:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Rebecca Barry' - meteorologist; weekend mornings (6:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Blake Matthews' - meteorologist; weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Mike Buresh' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'George Winterling' (AMS-CCM/Sealed) - meteorologist emeritus; hurricane / severe weather expert & fill-in meteorologist (longtime chief meteorologist from 1962 until semi-retirement in 2009) Sports *'Dan Hicken' - co-director; weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Sam Kouvaris' - co-director; weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Steve Wrigley' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Nick Giovanni' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. Reporters *'Elizabeth Campbell' - general assignment reporter *'Elizabeth Cate' - general assignment reporter *'Kristen Cosby' - general assignment reporter *'Karen Hershey' - general assignment reporter *'Scott Johnson' - general assignment reporter *'Nikki Kimbleton' - weekday morning reporter *'Erich Spivey' - weekday morning reporter *'Roger Weeder' - weekday morning reporter *'Amanda Zitzman' - weekday morning traffic reporter *'Vic Micolucci' - general assignment reporter / mobile journalist *'Tarik Minor' - general assignment reporter *'Chris Parenteau' - general assignment reporter *'Erica Rakow' - general assignment reporter *'Ashley Townsend' - general assignment reporter *'Emily Turner' - general assignment reporter *'Hailey Winslow' - general assignment reporter *'Claire Simms' - southern bureau reporter The FOX 7 I-Team *'Jim Piggott' - investigative reporter *'Ken Amaro' - consumer reporter at 4:00, 5:00, 6:00 and 7:00 p.m. News/Station Presentation News Music * WFCT 1950 News Theme (1950-1960) * WFCT 1960 News Theme (1960-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1970) * WTVJ 1970 News Theme (1970-1975) * Move Closer To Your World (1975-1980) (Mayoham Music) * Hello News (1980-1990) (Gari Communications, Inc.) * On Your Side (1990-1995) (Gari Communications, Inc.) * Signature (1995-1999) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Image News (1999-2003) (Gari Communications, Inc.) * Fusion (2003-2008) (Stephen Arnold Music) * The X Package (2008-Present) (Gari Communications, Inc.) Newscast Brandings * WFCT-TV News (1948-1968) * NewsWatch 7 (1968-1973) * NewsCenter 7 (1973-1979) * News 7 Jacksonville (1980-1986) * FOX 7 News (1986-Present) Radio *FOX 7 News' "StormTracker 7 HD" & "TrafficWatch 7 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 790 WFCT